Together At Last
by ReinSohma
Summary: Even death was not the end for this pairing.


Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at the stone with the names of all the shinobi that were killed in action. It had been years since that day took place where she was called into Naruto's office to receive the bad news. It was days after Naruto had been put into place as the new Hokage. He finally had achieved his goal. Everyone had been so excited for him. His wife Hinata had remained close to him and he was thrilled to be there. The message that came in tarnished it all.

"Why…" Streaks of wetness began to roll down her face as she began to cry.

It had been two days after their wedding. Naruto had teased them about them trying to take away some light from his special day. They merely laughed and shook their heads. It was just a coincidence. It was weird for Naruto to see those two together. He had known them both for so long and never expected this relationship to grow. Regardless, he was joyful for them. They were perfect for each other, both shinobi that needed someone that understood them for who they were. The adoring couple got married with a pride and joy that could be seen so brightly on their faces. The loneliness could be gone forever. They would spend the rest of their lives together in bliss. Nothing was better.

She began to shake as the sobs came closer together. It was a silent sob as there were no more words to be said. He was supposed to be the one to have children with her. He was supposed to keep her warm when she was cold. He was supposed to protect her from her nightmares. He was supposed to be the one to be there when she went to sleep at night and woke up in the mornings. He was supposed to be the one to grow old with her. He was supposed to be the one. Instead he was in the ground cold and lifeless far from her reach.

She remembered the first day that she met him. He was late in coming causing Naruto to pull a prank on him. Later she would realize that he was late all the time. She could never figure out why that was so until years later when she found him at this very stone mourning the loss of his comrades from long ago. She had put a hand on his arm and looked up into the one eye that was showing. There was so much pain and sadness to be held there. It struck a chord in her that had not previously existed to her knowledge. All she knew from that moment was that she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to know everything about him and protect him from whatever was making him sad. She made it her mission. At first he had written her off, but he eventually gave in as he confessed that he too had feelings for her.

They had slept together the night of his confession. It was a moment full of passion and wonder that was too much for just one person to bear. The kisses, the moans, the screaming that ensued as they both reached climax was glorious in every way. There was no doubt from that moment on that they were the other's soul mate. What could have possibly been better than that? Except it was all tragically taken away from them both leaving one to live in pain just as he had before she came.

Her friends had continued to live their lives getting married and having children. They tried to bring her back to this world after his death, but nothing worked. She needed him. She was no longer strong enough to deal with this world without him. All she could do anymore was live day to day waiting for when she could reunite with her beloved.

She stood up and wiped her tears away. It was time to meet up with Naruto for her next mission. Little did she know that this mission would be the one to end her misery. It would bring pain to her friends and family, but there was a sense of peace as they all knew that it would be what she would have wanted. She had died an honorable death trying to save a family from going through the same pain that she suffered every single day. It was the day that she could finally be with her beloved.

He stood there waiting for her hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. She blinked once before running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. She smashed her lips against his and smiled into them. They stood there like that for a long moment just holding each other and feeling each other's warmth.

She pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes, one black, the other red. Her hand went through his hair as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Kakashi."

"I love you too, Sakura."

They kissed once more before journeying into the afterlife where they could finally together after years of time apart.


End file.
